Slade's New Apprentice
by Raidersrule76
Summary: Join Slade on his utterly insane quest to find a new apprentice... and to conquer the world as a member of ACROSS! Chapter 10 up.
1. The search

AUTHOR: Hi. RR76 here. This is something that I wrote to celebrate my ability to post anything. Also, Pre-Teen Titans is baclk up. If anyone's interested, read that. But this... this is the story of Slade. This is how he continues his search for an apprentice. As with anything I write, there will be Terra bashing. She sucks. Anyway... read! I command you! Why are you still here?! READ DAMN YOU!!!

Slade sat at his giant keyboard in his giant hideout in a giant warehouse in a giant city called New York. Things hadn't gone too well for him in Jump city, so he figured he'd lie low here for a while, at least until he could find a new apprentice. The last 2 hadn't exactly... worked out. One of them had broken his mask (his pretty MASK!!!), the other had dumped him into a pool of lava... bitch.

But all that was in the past now. Slade had brought Plasmus and Cinderblock with him to New York. Overload kept trying to posess the keyboard and use it for... things the Catholic church wouldn't like (ahem), so he had to go. Real shame, he could have done something about- Slade's train of thought was interrupted as the screen started bleeping. A subject his apprentice had been found! Slade eagerly punched in more keys and brought up a new screen. He looked at the readouts. Some town in Colorado. He pushed another button and Plasmus appeared. "Plasmus," he began, not wanting to upset him again (last time he spilled acid all over his mask (his pretty MASK!!!)), "I have found a subject for my apprentice. I want you to... bring him here."

"Glrrrb glrb gllllr?"

Slade rolled his eye. "Of COURSE I'll tell you where he is. What, you think you'll just wander around the U.S. looking for one specific person?! Here. Take this, it'll tell you where to go."

"Glrrb."

Slade sighed uncomforatbly. Plasmus wasn't too bright, but at least he was smarter than Cinderblock. Last time he sent Cinderblock on a mission, he ended up smashing half his hideout and "accidentally," set Camp David on fire. Don't ask how he got to Maine- Slade hasn't even figured that one out. But this time... things would be perfect. He would have his new apprentice.

"And then, Robin," he said to himself, "You will suffer. WA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Slade? Slaaaade? Are you alright in there?" a voice called from the upstairs keyboard.

Slade rolled his eye. "Yes, mother. I'm fine. Just laughing maniacally again."

"Okay. You know how worried I get when you laugh like that. It always means you've got a new scheme in motion." Mother Slade said.

"I'll be fine, mother," Slade said, annoyed.

"Okay... I have some Dr. Evil shaped cookies, you want some?"

"OOOH!!! I'll be right there!"

Slade got up and ran upstairs, not wanting to miss the Evil cookiefest. He forgot, however, to turn off his evil Screen. And so the letters shone in giant red print: "Target located. Location: South Park Colorado."

Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflowski stood at the Bus Stop, awaiting the arrival of their friends, Eric Cartman and Kenny McKormic.

"Dude, where the hell is the bus?!." Kyle began.

"Really? So did I..." Stan said.

"What the hell could be keeping it?!"

"I don't know..."

"...Stan, you okay? You seem less... talkative." Kyle said. Then, just to break the ice, a plane crashed and killed a person.

Then Cartman and Kenny ran over. "You guys..." Cartman said, panting heavily, "I got... this... this letter in the... mail... today. Take a look."

He held out a fat envelope for his friends to see.

"Hey, check out that envalope!" Kyle said,

"Yeah, it's almost as fat as you, Cartman!" said Stan.

"'Ai!"

Kenny took the envelope from Cartman and began to read it.

_Dear Boys._

_Hey, it's RR76. Here's the paycheck for Code Lyoko Insanity: The Movie. Thought you might want to have it. You may want to split it, but just in case Cartman's being an asshole as usual_ ("ai!" barked Cartman), _I've sent individual letters to each of you. See ya later!_

_-Raidersrule76_

Cartman took out a wad of hundred dollar bills and started to count. Before he got too far, however, Plasmus came out of nowhere and picked up Cartman.

"AAAHHH!!! HELP, I"M BEING ATTACKED BY A CRAP MONSTER! HELP!!! SCREW YOU GUYS!!!" Cartman shrieked as Plasmus carried him off.

The boys watched Plasmus leave. Then Kyle said "So what're you going to do with your share?"

Cartman was dropped by Plasmus in a large room.

"Ugh... where the hell am I?!" Cartman asked.

"Patience, Eric..." a voice said. "All will soon be revealed."

CLIFFHANGER!!! Read and review please!!!


	2. Proposition

Ahoy and all that crap. Two more days and it's my birthday!!! YAY!!! But enough about me. Read this chapter. I command you!

It was lunchtime at South Park Elementery. As Stan, Kenny, and Kyle walked up to the lunch counter, they were greeted by Chef's usual "Hello there, children!"

"Hey Chef," they answered.

"Hey... where's Eric? Usually, he'd be on his 15th serving of banana pudding by now," Chef asked.

"Well that's the thing..." Stan said. "See, we were waiting for the bus, and then a red gooey monster came out of nowhere and grabbed Cartman and carried him off."

Chef hesitated. "And... this thing... did it smell and look like it was made entirely of crap?"

The three kids exchanged a look. "Yes." Kyle answered.

A look of horror crept across Chef's face. "Oh my God..." he said slowly. "It's Slade!"

The three were silent. Then Kyle asked "So the monster was called Slade?"

"No, that was Plasmus," Chef responded.

"Then it was Plasmus who kidnapped Cartman?" Stan asked.

"No, Slade did."

"But you just said that Plasmus kidnapped him." Stan said.

"No, Slade did it."

"And who the hell is Slade?" Kyle said loudly.

"Nobody knows."

The kids exchanged another glance. "Okay dude, I'm confused," Kyle said, exasperated.

"Slade is a crime lord. Plasmus is the crap monster. Slade sent Plasmus to kidnap Eric. DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?" Chef bellowed.

The three of them were silent.

"You shouldn't be here! You should be rescuing Eric from Slade. Believe me, he's doing horrible things to the poor child right now." Chef said ominously.

IN SLADE'S EVIL HIDEOUT...

Cartman paced around, muttering to himself about how he wished he had a bag of Cheesy Poofs right now. Then a door opened and Slade stepped out.

"Welcome. I have been expecting you, Eric Cartman." he said.

"Okay, three questions, who the hell are you, where the hell am I, what the fck is with the crap monster?" Cartman asked irritably.

"My name is Slade," he said coldly. "You are in New York City, and the crap monster is called Plasmus."

"Gllrub!"

"I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you!" Slade snapped. Turning back toward Cartman, he said "I have come to offer you an oppertunity."

"Oppertunity?"

"Yes..." Slade said. "You see, I have been searching for an apprentice for quite some time now. You, my young friend... you are the perfect candidate."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Cartman barked.

Slade pressed a button on his evil keyboard, bringing up an image of 3 bloodstreams. Underneath them were three names: Stan, Kenny, Kyle

"With the push of a button, I can annihalate your friends. That is," Slade said, his voice dripping with mailce, "unless you join me as my apprentice."

Cartman scoffed. "You can go ahead and kill those guys, I hate them."

"Oh," Slade said sheepishly. "Um... well..." Thinking quickly, he said "You could kill them yourself."

Cartman's face lit up. "Really? You'd let me do that?"

"That... and a good deal more. Just press this button..."

Cartman's finger slowly closed the distance between him and the button. Then he stopped. "No..."

"What?!" Slade said, enraged.

"I want to kill them with my own hands... I want to see them suffer. Will you let me do that.. master?"

Slade's eye bulged with delight. "Of course... apprentice. Here, have a Dr. Evil cookie."

The two of them ate the cookies, pausing in between bites to let out evil laughs. "Muahahahahahahahahaha!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I hope ya liked, cause ya ain't gettin another for a week! Review! Bye bye!


	3. Cartman whines and Chef tells a story

I finished Pre Teen Titans today. It's my best work, besides Code Lyoko Insanity (the series). This is good too, so read it.

In Slade's Mom's Hideout, Cartman was learning the way of the creepy masked villan.

"First," Slade instructed him, "You must learn proper mask cleaning techniques. The key is to polish in a circular motion with the rag. Apply just the right amount of evil Mask polish."

"This is gay," Cartman said. "When do I get to kill Kyle?"

"Don't you dare call my mask gay!" Slade roared at the fat child. Cartman recoiled in terror and began polishing the mask. "Good, my young apprentice. Soon, very soon, you will make yourself known to this world."

Hours later, Slade was at his giant evil keyboard. Cartman's training was almost complete, if only he wasn't so damn whiney all the time, he whined almost as much as Terra did. Even more, actually, as the familiar voice called his name.

"Slade? Can I go blow up the city now?" Cartman asked.

"No, apprentice. It's not time now. You can blow it up tomorrow."

There was a pause, then "But Slaaaaade, I wanna go blow up the city now!"

"I said no apprentice!"

Another pause. Then, "But Slaaaaaade, I wanna-" Cartman's voice became incomprehensible as his whining became more and more high pitched. Finally, Slade could take it no more. "ALL RIGHT!!! JUST STOP WHINING DAMN IT!!!"

"Sweet," Cartman said in his normal voice. He grabbed his super disintegratorcannonthingy and was out the door.

Meanwhile, in South Park, the boys were at Chef's house.

"You see childran," Chef explained, "Slade was a horrible villan. He established a base in a nonexistent city called 'Jump' and conducted his evil buisiness from there. A gang of superheros stood up to him and defeted him, sending him into a pool of lava, because his apprentice betrayed him for no reason whatsoever."

"Wow," Stan said, "What a bitch."

"I know," Chef said. "See childran, before I came to South Park, I lived in Jump. One day, Slade came to my house and kidnapped me. My dad thought it was the damn Loch Ness Monster again and just yelled 'I ain't givin' you no damn tree fitty!' Slade took me to his evil mechanical factory of doom and told me to be his apprentice. He trained me to fight and sent me to rob banks and kill people. One day, though, I'd had enough."

"What did you do?" asked Kyle

"Slade was hitting me and telling me to go murder some guy named Troy. I didn't and I hit him and broke his mask. Then I ran away and lived in Jump for another few years before coming here."

"Any questions?" he finished. Kenny raised his hand and asked "Mmm mph mmmph mphhh mphhhphh."

"I have no idea why it's called Jump, didn't you listen childran? Your friend is in terrible danger and you ahve to help him!"

"But we hate him," said Kyle.

"He's still your friend though, and you have to help him." Chef said. "Come on childran, we're getting on the next flight to Jump City."

Kenny giggled at the name.

RR76: Sorry. Bad chapter I guess. Writers block. Next chapter's better though.

CARSON: Yes it is.

RR76: You don't exist yet, get back in my brain!

CARSON: Make me!

RR76: This'll take a while. For those of you who are confused, look for him in another story I plan to write eventually.


	4. Meet the Titans

RR76:Hello. Sorry for the lack of an update, I've been busy for the last week. Plus... WRITERS BLOCK!!! EEEEEEEEVIL!!! Anyway... Sit back and read, people. Whitebrow, do the disclamer.

WHITEBROW: First tell me that my kung-fu is the best in the world.

RR76: Never!

ATOR: My kung-fu is the best in the world!

WHITEBROW: Let's find out! KUNG FU FIGHT!!!

RR76: Carson...

CARSON: On it. (shoots both of them with a Colt .45 revolver)

CARSON: Raidersrule76 does not own anything in this story. Except me.

RR76: You don't count, you're just the disclamer. If you're nice, maybe I'll write that story with you.

CARSON: Yay!

WHITEBROW: My kung fu is the best in the world, and I will prove it! (runs off)

RR76: Wimp... Oh, now read the story!

Cartman was bored. He'd been searching for things to blow up for the past three hours, and all he'd managed to blow up was a trash can and a sign that said "Wide Load". He was about to give up when he saw a group of hippies doing crack on a street corner. 'Hippies piss me off...' he thought, and aimed the gun at them. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded the gun and it flew out of his hands. Cartman turned to see a girl in a blue robe, another girl with red hair and orange skin, a green kid, and a robot guy, all looking like they were going to hurt him. He started to panic, and turned around to run, only to see a boy in green tights and a yellow cape standing there clutching a metal staff. "Titans, go!" the boy shouted.

Chef and the boys disembarked from the plane in Jump City International Airport (JCIA). They walked down the terminal to a cab and paid the driver to take them downtown, using Kenny's share of the Insanity money to pay.

"Mph, mmm mph mmmmph phm phm mph?" Kenny asked, irritated (who wouldn't be?)

"Because Kenny," Stan said, "you're the poorest kid here, and you don't know how to use money."

"Dude, that sounded like something Cartman would say!" said Kyle.

"And speaking of Eric..." Chef said. "Look!" The cabs occupents looked over to see Cartman fighting off 4 teenagers in costumes and a robot. Chef ran in the center of the fray and grabbed Cartman. "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded. "He's just a boy!"

"That boy is a dangerous criminal, and must be put in the large dwelling!" the girl with red hair said. "He attempted to murder the strange, foul smelling, long haired ones who abuse hallucanegenic drugs!"

"Dude, like, no way, like, the man always keeps us down." a hippie said. "Free love! Free weed!"

"You sure we shouldn't just let him kill the hippies?" the girl in the blue robe said cynically.

"'Ai, how about asking the boy how he feels about all of this, huh?" Cartman snapped irritably.

"Shut up, fat boy!" the robot said.

"I'm not fat, I have a slow metabolism!"

"Nuh-uh, you're fat!" the green kid said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Why don't we let Beast boy talk to the kid," blue robe said dryly. "and leave the rest of us out of it? He seems to be able to communicate with it well enough."

The boys walked up to Cartman and Stan said to him "Hey, fat ass, we're here to take you home."

But then... out of nowhere, an elderly Asian man with long, bushy white eyebrows and a white beard came and grabbed Cartman. "Fools!" he said. "My kung fu is the best in the world! I am the only one who can take the boy!"

A foot crashed into his head, and Cartman fell to the ground. All present gazed at the new arrival. Standing behind the old man stood Slade.

Chef and the boys backed up against a wall. "This is it, childran," Chef said. "Now Slade and Whitebrow will fight to the death over Cartman!"

"Dude, who the hell is Whitebrow?" Kyle asked.

Suddenly, a rock came crashing onto Kenny. Out of a warehouse stepped a blond girl in a weird suit.

"Oh my God, she killed Kenny!" Stan exclamed.

"You bastard!" Kyle shouted.

Then Carson came out of nowhere, killed the girl, impaled her head on a pike, and ran off. Beastboy screamed, and Raven slapped him.

RR76: Hope that'll hold ya over. I think I killed Terra good enough, don't you?

CARSON: Can I keep the pike?

RR76: Sure.

CARSON: YAY!!!


	5. Whitebrow DIES

RR76:In keeping with the tradition of advertising a story of mine WAY too much, I have decided to yell for a moment that NOBODY HAS REVIEWED MY STORY 'CARSON' SINCE I UPLOADED IT LAST WEEK!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ IT!!! NO WAIT! READ THIS FIRST, THEN READ CARSON!!!

Thank you for your time. Do the disclamer Whitebrow.

WHITEBROW: Neverbecauseyouwouldnotsaythatmykungfuwasthebestintheworld!!!

RR76: Uh.... I'm gonna take a moment to figure out what that means... Torgo, yer up.

TORGO: Raiders,rule76 does not ow,n anyth,ing in this sto,ry. Espe,cially no,t me,.

RR76: Not that I'd want to...

Slade and Whitebrow circled each other, each trying to anticipate the other's actions. Finally, they started fighting. Or at least, it LOOKED like fighting, but you couldn't tell what was going on because the camera kept MOVING. Finally, blood came out of Whitebrow's mouth, meaning he was dead. Why? Old Hollywood cliche.

Slade laughed. "Now, my kung-fu is the best in the world! Come apprentice!"

"Sweet," said Cartman. He started walking with Slade, but turned around long enough to say "Screw you guys... I'm goin' home!!!"

The boys stood there staring after him. Then Kyle said "F#ck you fatass!!!" A faint "'ay!" could be heard.

One of the teenagers, the one with the yellow and black cape, walked up to the boys, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry kids," he said mournfully. "I really am. We did all we could to save your friend."

"Doesn't matter," Stan said. "We hate him anyway."

"You mean like in the way that Raven hates Terra because Terra likes me and Raven's jea-" a black aura enveloped the mouth of the green boy before he could finish his sentance. The robot shook his head in a "You suck" way.

"Pardon him," the blue cloaked girl said, her voice deadpan. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Yes I do!" the green boy shouted. "It was in Pre Teen Titans. remember?" The girl (they assumed her name was Raven) blushed and made a rock smash into the green boy.

"Um... anyway," the caped guy said, turning his attention back to the SP kids, "We'd like to do anything we can to save him."

"Slade can keep him," Kyle said, and was met with a muffled "Yeah!" from Kenny, who had just come back to life.

"Boys, pipe down!" Chef snapped. To the cape guy, he said, "I'm sorry. We could use any help you guys could give."

"Cough, no we wouldn't, cough," Stan said under his breath.

Then a potato crashed on the camera and it timed out for 10 minutes as the Titans led the SP guys back to their tower.

THEN: I don't know who I am!

Then something very bad happened, and then the camera came back, focusing on Slade and Cartman in the EEEEEE-VIL hideout in New York.

"My apprentice," Slade said slowly, "you are ready. Tonight, we strike at the Teen Titans, and destroy them, once and for all."

"Those the weird guys in tights I saw downtown?" Cartman asked.

"The very same..." Slade said calmly. "But it will not be easy. For you see... their tower is very inconspicuous..."

"They live in that giant T shaped tower on the island, don't they?" Cartman asked.

"Oh, you're good..." Slade said. Cartman just smiled. "Can I have a bag of cheesy poofs now?"

"Ask my mother." Slade said.

"Okay." Cartman walked upstairs and said in his whiney voice, "Slade's mooooom? Can I have some cheesy poofs?"

"Sure thing, dear," Slade's mom said, handing Cartman a bag of cheesy poofs.

"Sweet."

RR76: Not the best chapter, I know... So once again, READ CARSON NOW!!!!!

CARSON: Or I'll cry!

RR76: YOU DON'T CRY!!! (punches Carson)


	6. The attack on the Titans and afro dude

RR76: FINALLY!!! I'm updating this story after weeks of, well... not updating it. So here it is: Chapter something. I forgot which one it is. Someone do the disclamer.

WHITEBROW: RR76doesnotownTeenTitansSouthParkoranythingelsethatmayfinditswayinhereisntmykungfuthebestintheworld?!

RR76: Riiight... Review responses...

**Ravens-Despair: **Yep. Just wait and see what happens next...

...and that's it. Now to read this thingy!!!

"...and that's what happened," Chef finished. He was telling the Titans about what happened with Cartman. The five teenage superheroes were in awe.

"Man..." Robin said quietly. "I hope he's okay. I was Slade's apprentice once."

"You were?" Chef said, surprised. "So was I. I escaped and joined the army to get him off my trail. Went to Kuwait to help in the Gulf War."

"What happened?" Cyborg asked. Chef shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"The past is the past, and dwelling on it won't help you find your friend any faster," Raven said flatly.

"She's right," Robin chimed in. "You guys go relax, we'll-"

He never finished. A wall exploded, throwing debris everywhere. When the dust cleared, it was Cartman standing there. His wrist mounted Doomblowupper-device was still smoking. He inhaled deeply, then coughed because of all the dust, inahled again, coughed, tried a third time, and laughed at the top of his lungs. He was so busy laughing that he didn't notice the giant green bear in front of him.

Sidenote: Kyle and Stan stared in horror at the rock that had crushed Kenny. "Oh my God, he killed Kenny!" Stan shouted.

"You bastard!" Kyle added.

Beast Boy roared and knocked Cartman out of the Tower. Raven levetated a bouldar and smashed it in front of the boy. Cartman leaped backwards, but was hit in the side by a starbolt. He flew sideways, and was caught by Robin, who picked him up and held him to his face.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Robin said sternly. "You don't have to be controlled by him. I was Slade's apprentice once, so I should know. Don't let him control you."

Cartman spat in Robin's face. "You think he'd controlling me? You think I didn't want this to happen?! I WANTED to be his apprentice! Whatevah! I do what I want!"

Robin stared at Cartman with a combination of fury and pity. "I'm sorry it has to be that way then..." he said sadly. He dropped Cartman at his feet. The lithe 9 year old quickly got to his feet and kicked Robin in the shin.

"Screw you guys," he said. "I'm going home."

"Dammit Cartman, get your fat ass back over here!" Kyle shouted after him. Cartman gave him the finger and repeated, "Screw you, home."

Chef watched in resignation as Cartman left. He sighed and said, "He's too far gone. Nothing you can do can save him.

"Maybe not you," a voice said, "But I can.

READMYOTHERSTORIESREADMYOTHERSTORIESREADMYOTHERSTORIES

Slade struck Cartman in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Cartman struggled to get to his feet, but was hit by an elbow strike from his master before he could rise. Slade stood next to his apprentice and shook his head in disgust.

They'd been training ever since Cartman got back from the attack on the Titans. Slade was going all out on Cartman, who was nearly fainting from fatigue. His body was covered in bruises from Slade's attacks. He hadn't even touched him. 'How does he do it?' Cartman thought. 'It's the Cheesy Poofs. His mom puts something in the Cheesy poofs to keep me from fighting.' He tried to sigh, but ended up coughing up blood. If only he had his trapper keeper with him. Damn those bastards for breaking it. So what if it was going to take over the world? It was HIS, dammit!

Cartman's train of thought was broken by a kick from Slade. "Do you plan to lie there all day," he said, mocking the boy. "Or are you going to fight me? You need to get stronger if you are to have any chance against the Titans."

Cartman rose to his feet slowly. "You..." he said shakily. "You... you never... never said anything... about... this..."

Slade rolled his eye. "You didn't read the contract, did you?" Cartman shook his head weakly. Slade sighed. "They never do..." He tossed a pile of papers to Cartman's feet. Cartman picked them up and read through them.

"Paragraph 16, sentences 51-56." Slade said, reciting the said sentences. "'All apprentices are subject to be beaten for no reason at a time of the Master's choosing.'" His eye narrowed. "In this case, now."

Cartman stared at him in horror. "You... can't..."

Slade laughed. "Didn't you hear me? I can do whatever I want, WHENever I want! Whatevah, I do what I want! Now get up so I can beat you some more."

He never got the chance to, because at that moment, the door burst open. Slade saw the sillhouette of a man jump down the stairs and at his feet. He did a sweep kick and knocked Slade's feet from under him, sending him to the ground with a grunt.

The man walked over to the thouroghly beaten boy. "You Eric Cartman?"

"Who wants to know, asshole?" Cartman snapped angrily.

The man laughed heartily and stepped into the light. He wore a red jacket and a blue shirt with a yellow tie and blue jeans. His hair was in an afro. "My name's Nabeshin. I'm here to help you."

"No..." Slade said in horror. "It isn't you..."

Nabeshin smiled at Slade. "Chef says hello..."

INSERT REALLY REALLY VIOLENT FIGHT SCENE HERE.

Slade groaned in pain and Nabeshin smiled. "Come on Eric," he said warmly. "Let's get you back to your friends."

As they left, Slade muttered something. Something like "I'd better send out the ads..."

READMYOTHERSTORIESREADMYOTHERSTORIESREADMYOTHERSTORIES

"Eric! You're safe!" Chef shouted happily to the fat young boy.

"No thanks to you retards," Cartman muttered angrily. Stan hit him on the head, prompting an "'ai!"

Chef looked at the afro'd man. "Thanks Nabeshin. Looks like we're even now."

Nabeshin grinned. "Hey, no prob man. You did the same for me back in Kuwait, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Chef said sheepishly. "We gotta go now, so I'll see ya later. Tell Space Butler I said hi!"

"Will do!" Nabeshin shouted back. The five figrues disappeared into the sunset.

READMYOTHERSTORIESREADMYOTHERSTORIESREADMYOTHERSTORIES

On an abandoned street corner, a piece of paper fluttered in the breeze. It tore off the wall it was attatched to and floated merrily through the air... until it was grabbed by a teenage girl with blond hair.

The paper said: WANTED: An apprentice. If interested, call Slade at 1-800-SERVEME, or visit our website, at 

The girl clutched the paper in her hand and grinned happily...

RR76: If you think that's the end, then I will beat you over the head with a demented walrus! Plenty more where that came from! Now review!!!


	7. Hyperactive rapid speaking teenage inter...

RR76: WHY am I writing right now, you ask? Because now I'm veeeeeeeery happy because I just made sure nobody will ever send me emails about qualtity porn DVDS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Seriously, I'm kinda young to buy quality porn DVDs. ANYWAY, moving on, now I am updating this. Will there be random crap? Time will tell... now read dammit!

**Review Responses:**

**SaintH: Thank you. Pie is delicious.**

Slade sighed. The apprentice ads had worked, and he had gotten another apprentice, a teenage girl with blond hair and a weird outfit. Of course, he'd learned from past experiences not to trust blond haired girls, but he was desperate for someone to punch ever since Cartman had left. He pounded his chair, spilling his warm, turkey scented tea. _Damn you Nabeshin... _he thought darkly. _Taking away my apprentice... and forcing me to resort to this ditz!_

The ditz in question raised her right arm in the air and started shouting loudly and quicky. "Hail Slade! The Great and magnificent ruler of all that is evil and half-faced! I have written a poem with which to convey my appreciation if you lord Slade! AHEM!!!"

_Though depth perception you may lack,  
Your strength will break poor Robin's back.  
Though independence you are deprived of,  
You will crush all resistence like a bug-of.  
Though you're without tact and people skills,  
You are quite good at overkills._

It went on like that for a while. Slade was quite disatisfied with this girl... but she was better than his last few apprentices. She didn't have the intelligence to plot against him. She didn't have the power to throw him into lava. And she wasn't a fat whiney 8-year-old boy. She was also unquestionably loyal, making any chance of her betraying him nonexistent. This girls name...

...was Excel Excel, or just Excel for short. And she was loud. As in, the loudest, most annoying thing on earth. Her resume had included "Causing a horrible traffic accident," "Unsuccessful maid at mountain cabin," "Directer of Beauty Beauty Beauty Theatre," and "Unpaid intern for megalomaniac bent on taking over the world from a leaky basement." Some list, huh? But it's the best he could do.

_You kill and maim and tourture people,  
Because all resistence is quite feeble.  
And all your other apprentices suck,  
Like Terra, who was the ass of a duck.  
Or Cartman, the whiney little brat,  
Who will never have a party-of-frat._

God, this was getting annoying...

_And Robin, who's mask hides his eyes,  
His rebellion was not much of a surprise.  
Or Chef, the low-life little-_

"SHUT UP ALREADY DAMMIT!!!" Slade roared at Excel. Excel put away the poem and saluted Slade again.

"Lord Slade, have I offended you? I offer my own life as a reconciliation offering."

"Not a bad idea," Slade muttered, and held up a gun.

Excel got the traditional anime look of shock (the eyes lose their pupils and a questionmark appears over their heads) and started talking again. "Or I could go and destroy those Titan kids you hate so much. Would that not put me back in your good graces Slade?"

Slade sighed, exasperated. "WILL IT GET YOU TO SHUT UP?!" Excel nodded. Slade motioned to the door.

THEHAUNTINGTORGOTHEMETHEHAUNTINGTORGOTHEMETHEHAUNTINGTORGOTHEME

"LIQUIDAAAAAATE!!! LIQUIDAAAAAATE!!!" Excel sang, the sword gripped tightly in her hand. "If it furthers the taming of this harsh and undeserving world, I, Excel Excel, will liquidate the Titans!"

Her sword turned black and swung from her grasp, held up against her throat by some unseen force. "You will, will you?" a monotone voice said darkly.

RR76: TIRED!!! You'll live with this chapter, or die trying!!! And I don't own Teen Titans, OR Excel Excel, OR Nabeshin! DIE LAYWERS!!! DIE TERRA!!! DIE ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DIE!!! BLOOD!!!! I'VE LOST IT!!! HAHAHA- I went insane again, didn't I? Dammit... Well, just review my story please. I won't let it happen again.


	8. ACROSS

RR76: Yes I know that says 76. Why? The thing is letting me use numbers again! YAY TO STUFF AND PIE! Mmmmm... pie... (drool)

Oh yeah: Read kindly!

**Review Responses:**

**SaintH: Hehehehehehehehehe... you must see Excel Saga. It is the most demented thing of aaaaaaaaaall time...**

**CrashSlayer: Yeeep... I do try.**

**artemisgirl: South Park is almost gone from this, but there's still more left in me...**

* * *

Slade cleared his throat. "Ahem... To all of you, you may be wondering what you all are here for-" 

"Damn right I am!" Excel yelled. "I just got my ass kicked by a teenage goth in a leotard! You tell me what's going on this instant, be it insanity, Puuchuus, or-"

Slade pulled a rope and a trap door opened, sending Excel falling. "Auf Wiedersehen muchachos! Yes Excel does know that that's two differant launguages but what're you gonna dooooooo..."

Slade once again cleared his throat. "For starters, let me introduce all of you:

"Terra, the anerexic bitch stick from hell."

"Hey!" Terra complained.

"Blackfire, Starfire's sister!"

(insert Blackfire comment here, I couldn't think of anything)

"Excel Excel, who you just saw fall through the floor."

"Robin, or at least the Robin blow-up doll."

"Why do you have a blow up doll of Robin?" Blackfire asked suspiciously.

Slade sweatdropped. "Um... no reason. Moving on..."

"The Milkshake... of DOOM!"

A spotlight shone on a milkshake, which Excel drank.

"Whitebrow, a mysterious old dude with bushy white eyebrows who's kung fu is almost as good as mine!"

"MYKUNGFUISTHEBESTINTHEWORLD!" Whitebrow shouted.

"Pink Jacket, his disturbed cousin."

A chinese guy in a pink jacket appeared. "Ah, Pink Jacket, how is your kung-fu?" Whitebrow asked him.

"Red Dragon, who could not come here today, 'cause he's dead."

"RED DRAGON! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT HIM!" Whitebrow and Pink Jacket shouted in unison.

"And finally... Cosette, the 9 year old assasin... of DOOM!"

A cute litle girl in a green dress with pink hair appeared. "My favorite things are ponies, teddy bears, and the feeling of my opponents warm blood on my bare hands as it falls from their mangled bodies!" she giggled, as sparkles appeared around her.

"Awwwwww..." the others said.

"You have all been selected to take part in an epic battle. This world... is CORRUPT! And you, my friends... shall uncorrupt it! This would be through the conquering of the world, but we will look at the small picture instead of the usual big one and conquer... the CITY! You are the newest members... of ACROSS! BEHOLD MY DRAMATIC PAUSES OF DOOM!"

Excel gasped. "Wow! You mean all this time I have left Lord Ilpalazzo and F City (and all of Japan for that matter) only to come here and return to ACROSS! What shock! What karma! What-" the trap door opened up again and Excel fell. "Twice in one chapter alreadyyyyyyyy..."

"Man I love that thing..." Slade chuckled. "Now, onward... to conquer the ignorent masses!"

The door exploded and a man in an afro appeared. Slade gasped. "Nabeshin! But how...? No! That doesn't matter! ACROSS, CHARGE! KILL NABESHIN!"

Nabeshin pulled two machine guns from his afro as ACROSS charged him. "Come and get it..." he crowed, firing his machine guns wildly.

**FOOTAGE MISSING**

**FOOTAGE MISSING**

**FOOTAGE MISSING**

"Well, well, Nabeshin," Slade said darkly. "I see we must once again fight."

"Yes Slade..." Nabeshin proclamed. "Once again, we will fight to see who's kung-fu is the best in the world!"

"MINEIS!" Whitebrow shouted, coming back to life momentarily before Nabeshin shot him.

Slade leaped at Nabeshin, shouting his war cry. "TO KUNG-FU! TO DEATH! TO STUFF! TO MASKS! TO PEDOPHILI-"

"FLIGHT ATTENDENT!" Nabeshin shouted as he shot Slade. Slade DIED.

But that's not the end... oh no. You ain't getting off that easy...

RR76: Now kindly R/R. Please.


	9. The ACROSS 6

RR76: Oy. I was going to update To Love and Die yadda yadda yadda today, but so many people kept telling me to update this, so... yeah.

**Review Respomses:**

**SweetPrincess: I pride myself on my madness. Thank you.**

**Goldfishgal: And it just gets weirder, you'll see...**

**writernewbie: Some people have three thumbs... I think. But I'll go with the foot too.**

**Emm: Um... I'll see what I can do. By the way, I agree. You're kung fu is the best in the world. Just don't tell Whitebrow...  
**

**Don't own, don't sue. Get on with it.**

* * *

Slade's dead body floated in the space-type afterlife aimlessly. After being killed by Nabeshin, he had been rejected for Heaven (ST. PETER: You're kidding, right? Hey Gabe, Slade wants in!), Hell (SATAN: Eeeew, Trigon's bitch? Forget it!), Purgatory (no reason, actually), even limbo (he can't go too low, bad pun). So he was floating around the Space-Type afterlife... until... 

"Slade... Slade... Wake up Slade... The Matrix has you..." a voice said. "Hahaha... kidding..."

Slade opened his eye to see a weird sight. A giant twirling circle with a swirly bunch of stars and two arms sticking out of it's sides was staring at Slade... or however a swirly circle stares without eyes. Or something.

"I am the Great Will of the Machrocosm," it said with a woman's voice. "And I have come to restore you. I shall now return this fic to normalcy, or whatever the hell passes for normalcy in this weird universe..."

TWEET!

"Welcome to ACROSS HQ!" Slade boomed. "You have all been selected as the next ACROSS 6, the leaders of ACROSS, to replace Those Men, the original ACROSS 6. Allow me to introduce you to each other...

"That Man, the founder of ACROSS!"

"Ajibajakonubenokutosmart!" That Man said, in a weird launguage that only he could understand.

"Il Palazzo, who was once insane, but is all better now!"

"Deception is the art of hiding the truth from the eyes of others... or something like that." Il Palazzo said... or something.

"The Master #1, who is the servent of Manos!"

"SALUTATIONS INFERIOR BEINGS! KNEEL AND TREMBLE BEFORE ME FOR I AM THE MASTER AND YOU ARE MYSTERIOUSLY DRAWN TO ME!" The Master said in his evil voice. Which is just like his normal voice, come to think of it...

"The Master #2, who is a vampire and died at the end of the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

"Um... what am I doing here?" The Master #2 asked, all confused-like.

"Fat Man, the head of Novicorp!"

Fat Man was messily devouring a beefsteak. "More gravy!" he shouted.

"And finally... me!" Slade finished. "And as the ACROSS 6, we must... um..."

"Do EEEEEEEEEEEEE-VIL things and try to conquer the world?" The Master #2 asked.

"Yeah, that!" Slade shouted. "Even more importantly, we must assign lackies. Each ACROSS 6er shall have one lacky." He took out a list and an EEEEEEEEEEE-VIL pen.

"Il Palazzo, you get Excel Excel. That Man, you get That Lacky. Master 1, you get Torgo."

A weird guy with a cane and a hat started wobbling out of a random room to Master 1's side, twitching all the while.

"Master 2, you get the EEEEEEEEEEE-VIL frankfurter. Fat Man, you've already requested Gondol."

"HE IS NOT RESPONSIBLE HERE!" Fat Man bellowed. Then his face got all screwed up. "Hold on, I'm passing a ham through my left ventrical... there..." he said, after the ham had finished it's passing.

"And that leaves me with... Terra." Slade ended that last word with a hint of disgust. He looked over to see Carson standing, Terra's head still on a pike. He looked at Slade and hugged the pike close to him, causing a piece of Terra's brain to fall to the floor. Wait- Terra had a brain?

Slade faked a sigh. "Oh well, I guess that leave's me with the Robin Blow-up doll!" he said cheerfully, pulling an uninflated heap out of his pocket.

The door exploded and the Titans burst through. Robin opened his mouth to say something but changed the... um... thing he was about to say (got a brief writers block there).

"Is that the blow-up doll of me?" Robin asked.

Slade sweatdropped."Um... no."

Raven read his mind. "Yes it is," she said.

"Dude, what kind of sick Michael Jacksonlike bastard would want a blow-up doll of Robin?" Beast Boy asked, shocked. Starfire blushed and raised her hand.

Robin shook his head. "Enough of this. Titans, go!"

Slade raised his finger. "ACROSS 6, TAKE THEM DOWN!"

The screen got all swirly and Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stood on a screen with meters telling how much hit points they have left. Slade and That Man appeared on the other side.

SLADE ATTACKS the screen said. Slade moved forward 2 steps and punched the air. Robin jerked and fell down. ROBIN DIES.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven took on the other 4 ACROSS 6 in a fashion that wasn't weird. 'Course, I'm too lazy to say how, so let's skip ahead.

Thump. They fell down, cause they were dead. Then Cyborg and Starfire joined Robin. But twas not the end! For the Great Will of the Machrocosm brought them back to life and back to their tower, where the next chapter will take place!

R/R


	10. Pedro, the afro warrior

**Review Responses:**

**writernewbie: Everyone wants to marryt Carson... but does anyone bother to read his story? noooooooo... **

**Emm: I never stopped writing. I just never got the oppertunity to.**

**Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Robin shouted. "We should have had them! Why didn't we? WHY Raven? WHY Beast Boy? WHY Cyborg? Come one! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" 

The rest of the team was off playing video games. At least Cyborg and Beast Boy were. Raven was reading "The Big Book of Depressing Things" while Starfire... well...

Starfire walked up to Robin and put a hand on his shouldar. "Aw, cheer up Rooooobin..." Starfire said, a bottle of mustard in her other hand. She giggled. "Robin... that's a BIRD! You're named after a bird Rooooooooooobin... Rooooooobin... heeheeheehehehehe..."

"What the..." Robin said. He grabbed the bottle of Grey Poupon out of Star's hand. "Who spiked Star's mustard THIS TIME?" Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered.

Robin sighed. "Well, whateve-hey!" he said as Star pulled him down the hall.

"C'mon, Roooooobin... let's hit the bed..." Starfire said before puking all over the floor. She dragged Robin down the hallway and soon disappeared. The rest of the team shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

The ACROSS 6 and their lackeys were in the secret headquarters, celebrating their victory over the Titans. Well, five of them anyway. Slade and the Robin Blow-up doll had mysteriously... disappeared.

Suddenly a door exploded and the ACROSS 6 snapped to attention. A half clothed Slade and a half- inflated Robin Blow-up doll ran out of a bedroom. They stared at the exploded door as a figure exited.

The person had an afro, like Nabeshin, but he wore green jeans and a purple undershirt as his clothing. He had dark skin and spoke with a Spanish accent.

That Man gasped. "Akabakobaloniscopacrisonobutterandturkey!" he exclaimed.

The person nodded. "That is correct, That Man, whatever it was you said. Hear me now, for my name is Pedro. I am Nabeshin number two, an afro warrior."

"There was a time when Pedro led a happy life in Japan, providing money for my sexy wife and son Sandora back home in Guadalajara." he continued. "But one day, Pedro was killed in an accident. The Great Will of the Macrocosm restored Pedro's life, and I returned home, only to find that my sexy wife and son were now someone else's sexy wife and son... That Man had stolen Pedro's family!" Pedro said, pointing at That Man.

He returned to his tale. "Pedro trained long and hard to confront That Man, and with Miss Will (the Great Will of the Macrocosm) I was able to return home to confront That Man. But he defeated me. With Nabeshin's help, I and my son Sandora became afro warriors and vowed to fight against That Man."

"When ACROSS conquered Japan originaly, Pedro and Nabeshin attacked That Man. Nabeshin was killed in the fight, and Pedro and Sandora used his ultimate attack, the Nabehameha, to destroy That Man and free my sexy wife from his evil. After that, Pedro hung up his afro and vowed never to use it's mighty power again."

"And now, Pedro finds that you have returned, That Man. You, and Slade, and all the others, have returned to once again conquer the world. And Pedro says, that shall not come to pass! Pedro will defeat you, and return to his sexy wife and son Sandora!"

He leaped at That Man. "Now, take this! Pedro Flying Punch of Anger!"

KUNG FU FIGHT

Pedro lay badly beaten, the ACROSS 6 and their lackeys advancing on him. That Man grinned. Slade spoke up: "Pedro, you fool. You should not have challenged the might of the ACROSS 6 like that. Now, you will know eternal pain."

The ceiling exploded, and a figure fell to the floor, landing on his back with a grunt. Slade groaned. "ANOTHER ONE?"

The figure got up. He wore a blue-green hat with a yellow poofball and a red coat, and was enormously fat. The ACROSS 6 gasped.

It was CARTMAN!

R/R


	11. The Lemonade!

RR76: It's almost over. Two more chapters and then this fic is done. Stay tunedededededed...ed for my next random humor fic. Haven't decided on a name yet, just... wait for it. So yeah.

**Review Responses:**

**Slade 2.0: So... if you hate my story so much... why are you still reading it?**

**Writernewbie/Emm: I kinda figured that you were the same person. It was on you bio that your name is Emm. And I never do let flamers get to me. Never. Uh uh. Nope. Never. Trix Bunny? You know Purplemusicgoddess? And... yeah, sure. Marry Carson.**

**Don't own, don't sue, don't flame**

**When last we left our intrepid, yet incredibly braindead, villans Cartman had busted in to help Pedro Pe in his battle against ACROSS!**

* * *

"Ah, Cartman," Slade purred. "You have returned to me. Come, and I will beat you sensless some more!" 

"Screw you Slade, I'm just here for my Claude Frog," Cartman spat. He picked up his Claude Frog and left.

"Oh. Well then, back to killing you Pedro!"

But LO! Therein came some guy named Walter and he killed all of ACROSS (except for Slade). And so Slade returned home to his mother to plan his next move.

Slade started to think. And think. And think some more. He groaned in frustration. "What do you think, Robin blow up doll?" he asked his apprentice.

The Robin blow-up doll stood there looking blown up. Slade laughed. "I thought so too! Into my new plot-convienient spaceship... the LEMONADE!"

So they got into the _Lemonade_ and went off to the Convention of People Who Are Really Really Extra Not Nice (COPWARRENN) And when they got there, there was only one person. And he was dead.

"Wow, that sucks," Slade said. "I need advice. I'm gonna talk to Trigon!"

So off Slade went to talk to Trigon. And unfortunately, Trigon was busy with his new friend, Plank.

"Slade!" Trigon said. "This is Plank. Plank, tell Slade about your time in Vietnam!"

Plank stood there with a weird grin on his face. He's a piece of wood you see. Then an army of wood shavings attacked Slade. Slade screamed like a ninny and then he remembered that he had... INTESTINAL WORMS! So he took some laxatives, crapped into a dish, and sicced the intestinal worms on the wood shavings. Then he got into the _Lemonade _and invaded Texas.

Suddenly, Slade stopped. "What the hell are you doing RR76? You're just having me amble around aimlessly for no fricking reason! This story is dead, face it!"

"You defy me? ME?" RR76 said. "Filler, tell Slade what I did to you in Code: Lyoko Insanity 3."

"He killed me," Filler said.

"Yeah, and I'll do the same to you unless you do what I say!" RR76 said.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNEVER!" shouted Slade.

"Then... you leave me no choice. TACO ARMADA, CHARGE!"

An army of tacos attacked Slade. So Slade got out... MOLD! That's right, mold. He started throwing the mold at the tacos, and suddenly, Carson came and shot the camera.

"This story makes absolutely no sense!" said Slade. "Just end it already!"

"Ummmm... why?" RR76 asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you..." threataned Slade.

So yeah. RR76 ended the story right there. Or did he...? Nope, he didn't!

* * *

RR76: Last chapter comes whenever the hell I feel like it. Bye bye! 

**  
**


	12. The End! Questionmark?

RR76: Yup. I'm a-back. Here's mah updatedness wit da final chapter. Be on the lookout for other weird stories I may or may not write.

**Review Responses:**

**Slade 2.0: ...Right. Look, thanks for the kind words (and I do accept the apology, btw) but please don't argue with the other reviewers. I utterly hate it when that happens, 'cause then they can report me for that and I could lose this. And I don't want that to happen.**

**SaintH: Hahahaha, yes, Pedro got his sexy wife back. First he had to defeat That Man in pitched combat using the Nabehameha. I'll update To love and die yadda yadda yadda as soon as I... get over the damnable writers block! DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Don't own, don't sue, don't flame.**

* * *

While the author was preparing to shut down the story Slade's New Apprentice, Slade was gathering his strength. From his ship, the _Lemonade_, Slade began to bring fourth the armies of EEEEEEVIL. Once all were present, his new force was ready. 

"My friends," Slade said, "it is time once again for a never tedious intro scene! For my army, I have two other commanders: That Man, and the most evil of the evils, the most cruel of all things, the master of destruction himself... Krankor."

A door opened and a guy who looked like a chicken stepped out. "Ehehehehehehehe! I am ambassador Phantom of the planet Kran-kor. But you can just call me Krankor. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...ha!"

Slade sat in his EEEEEVIL chair of Commandmentship and spoke again. "And we three shall form... The Trio of Really Not Nice People (TORNNP)! Mr. Torgo, to Earth with us!"

"I do a,s I a,m comman,ded, si,r" said Torgo. The _Lemonade _zoomed into space.

Meanwhile...

Robin stepped out of Starfire's room. "Everyone stay quiet, Star has a hangover," he whispered.

"WHAT?" yelled Beast Boy. Starfire came out and beat him over the head with a pineapple.

"Hey... what's that noise?" asked Cyborg.

Suddenly, the _Lemonade _landed outside and it's armies of doom attacked the city. "TITANS, GO!" yelled Robin. Starfire hit him with a pineapple.

The city was all boomy. "Ehehehehehehehe... the armies of this world are nothing compared to the might of the Krankorian... um... might! Ehehehehehehehe!" laughed Krankor.

Out of a cave ran Nabeshin, Pedro, Trespasser and RR76. "No!" shouted Nabeshin. "We're too late! The Krankorians have arrived! Using their mighty string suspention ships, they can easily overwhelm the Earth! We're doomed!"

Trespasser pulled out his sniper rifle with a really really long name and began to pick off the Krankorians while RR76 turned into Ted Hendricks and Pedro and Nabeshin used their afro powers. Then the Titans came and attacked the _Lemonade. _

Slade stepped out of the _Lemonade _and laughed at the Titans. "You see, Robin Blow-Up doll," he said to his apprentice, "none can stop us."

"That's what you think!" a voice said. The three Ninja children, Shadowhatchie (Stan) Buraku (Kyle) Bulrog (Cartman) and Mmph (Kenny) appeared and Bulrog stabbed the Robin Blow-up doll with a pin.

"Nooooooooooo! My apprentice!" Slade cried. "Cartman, you will pay for your... apprentice... killing... ... ... um... stuff!"

Then Slade was hit in the back by an afro blast from Nabeshin. "Fool!" he shouted. "We are afro warriors! Now, let me show you the true power of the Nabehameha!"

Then Nabeshin and Pedro hit Slade with a blast from their afros. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." shouted Slade as he blew up.

Then Trespasser shot Krankor and Krankor died.

Then the _Lemonade _blew up.

"Yay," everyone cheered.

EPILOUGE...

The kids of South Park, having defeated the evil TORNNP, returned home to eat Cheesy Poofs, watch Terrance and Phillip and avoid joining Little League Baseball.

Pedro returned home to his sexy wife and son Sandora and vowed once again never to use the powers contained in his afro.

Nabeshin disappeared to someplace that I don't know.

Starfire eventually got over her hangover and bitch slapped Beast Boy and Cyborg till they fell unconcious.

Trespasser eventually conquered the world. Or something like that.

RR76 grew up to lead the hobo rebellion against all the stupid people in the world, but died in a drive by shooting when he was thirty and the rebelliion soon fizzled out.

Though Slade is gone, and the TORNNP is scattered, there is still evil in the world (cough, BUSH, cough, BLAIR, cough BRONCOS) and the... um... people who aren't very evil... I guess... yeah. They have to... be on the lookout... or something... yeah. "Cause That Man's still out there... and such...

...TURNIP!

* * *

And dat's da end o' dat. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I now have time to finish To Love and Die in El Paso, Texas. And such. 

RR76


End file.
